Crimson Heart
by BrookBB
Summary: Over 300 years before Gol D Rodger conquered the Grand Line and started the Golden Age of piracy, an event occurred on a remote island in the South Blue. An event that locked two vampire sisters in in a never-ending struggle. The war between these two sisters rages on through the centuries, till a certain pirate by the name of Trafalgar Law get mixed up in the conflict.
1. Awakening

" Captain we are approaching Spider Miles ."

"Good, thank you, Bepo" it had been a long time since the captain of the Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law had been at Spider Miles. The last time was here he was thrown out a window by his old friend, Corazon. A tear comes to his eyes as he thinks about his old friend.

Bepo just stares at his captain who seemed to be lost in thought. "Law, are you okay?"

The polar bear mink's words stir Law from his thoughts. " Yes, I'm fine!" He says wiping away the tears." Now pull towards port and surface."

"Yes captain!"

The crew follows their Captain's orders and pulls up to the docks. They exit the submarine as Law turns to his crew. "We are here to get supplies, then it's onward to the Grand Line and get them legally. This town has suffered enough from Doflamingo, it doesn't need any more trauma. You guys get the supplies there is some where I wanna go alone."

Law walks silently into the city without another word. The city hasn't changed much in 13 years. On the surface it seemed better without Doflamingo's shadow looming over it, though Law knew this city's corruption and just because Doflamingo was gone didn't mean the city was crime free.

The town is an industrial port town with many factories and a giant water treatment plant, all surrounded by mountains of scrap metal. The Marketplace is small but quaint, as heart pirate captain looks around, as a small girl runs past him, followed shortly after by a large man.

"Come back here you damn thief!" The man yells.

Law looks back to the girl who had stopped to catch her breath. She had what looked like an apple in her hand, Law figures she must have been hungry and was just stealing food to survive. She looks to be no more than 7 or 8. Law pulls his sword out and puts it front of the man, blocking him from passing.

" Hey what's the big idea?" The man asks Law in a very angry tone

"That girl only stole food because she's hungry. How much does she owe?" Law says pulling out his wallet from his pocket.

" 300 beli."

Law pulls out three 100 beli notes and hands them to the man. "Now go and leave this girl alone."

It's then that Law hears a small soft voice behind him. "Why did you help me, mister?"

Law looks down at the girl, she had brown hair and bright green eyes, her clothes were slightly tattered and she looked a little dirty. "Because you kind of remind me of my little sister, Lamy. Now run along and try not to get any more trouble okay."

"Oh come on mister, there has to be some way to thank you. I know let's me show where I live, my home has a cool secret and my name Liliana."

Law not wanting to disappoint the girl who reminded him so much of his late sister, decided to indulge her and agrees to follow her to her home. The girl leads Law to small cave entrance just outside the city.

"You live in this cave Liliana, what is so special about the cave?"

"Music comes from deep within the cave." She says grabbing Law's hand and pulling him towards the cave entrance.

Sure enough as Law gets closer he hears a kind of eerie music coming from within the cave. From the way the music sounds it seems like it's being played a cello. The music was depressing but yet somehow soothing.

"See mister isn't the music pretty. I wish I could find out who's playing it and tell them I like their music but when you get further into the cave it drops into a big hole. "

The girl says leading Law to a big hole in the ground at the back of the chamber.The Pit looks to be about a 50 foot drop so it would be much too dangerous to just go down. Law turns to the girl, who looked so much like his younger sister. Maybe it was due to that fact that he wanted to at least help her find the source of the music.

"I can find out for you if you give me a few minutes, and if the one playing it isn't dangerous I will let you meet them." Law says as he uses his powers to rearrange cave formations, making a small set of stairs going down the pit. He quickly uses his powers to Anchor them into the wall so that he could release them from his powers and go down.

"Stay here Liliana I will be right back." Law makes his way down the makeshift stairs. As he gets closer to the bottom of the room starts to open up and they're in the center of the room was something unusual. It was positioned in a way where it wasn't visible until you got further down into the cave, but the center of the chamber was a giant pink cocoon of some kind.

The cocoon was being held in place in by various tendrils that extended out of it and into the wall. Law stares at the cocoon as he descends all the way down the stairs. He is too wrapped up in the site to notice that the music has stopped. He starts to approach the cocoon, but as he gets closer a small dagger flies in front of his face just barely missing him.

"Who are you? You're not with Diva are you?" Comes a rather deep voice from the direction in which the dagger came from.

Law turns to see a man who looks to be around the same age as him. He has long black hair that's tied up into a ponytail with a blue ribbon. He has fair skin, and pale blue eyes. He wears a charcoal gray suit with a white shirt underneath, and black shoes, one of his hands was also wrapped in bandages.

The mysterious man charges at law, with incredible speed. He swings a giant object that looks like a coffin at Law, whom just barely manages to block it by quickly pulling out his sword. The man tries applying pressure to make Law vulnerable but, Law manages to hold his ground.

"I don't know anyone named Diva, but my name is Trafalgar Law, mean no harm I swear. I came to investigate the sound of the music, I did not however expect to see this giant pink cocoon." He says hoping the man would let up on his attack.

" Then you're not here to harm Saya." The man says as stops his attack.

"No, but who or what is Saya?" Law asks pretty sure he already knows the answer.

"This is Saya!" The man says as he walks over and puts a hand on the cocoon. "Right now she is sleeping, although she should wake up soon. "

"If you don't mind me asking, what is she?"

"It's best that you do not know. It best that you don't get mixed up in our fight."

This of course made Law slightly curious. What was this fight he was talking about? Did they have some kind of vendetta against someone much like he did.

" I know how that is, I have a fight of my own. Still though I'm curious as to what type of creature would make a cocoon like this. "

The man looks at Law before asking " are you sure you want to know?"

Law nods before the man continues "Saya and I are something called a chiropteran. We are vampiric creatures that feed off human blood. Saya is a chiropteran queen and must go into periods of hibernation for years at a time."

It's right about that time that the cocoon starts to pulse a bit before cracking open. Inside the cocoon is a girl, whom if Law had to guess was around 16 to 17 years old. She was wearing tattered clothes. Which consisted of a white shirt, that was ripped exposing her stomach, and and extremely ripped jeans that showed off much of her very toned legs. Her eyes were closed, but her long black hair framed her beautiful face, giving her the appearance of a sleeping angel.

As she falls out of the cocoon, she is caught by the mysterious man. Once in his arms she slowly opens her eyes revealing them to be a beautiful dark brown color. "Hagi? Where are we?"

"Forgive me Saya, but I had to move you from the location that you were sleeping. One of Diva's chevaliers was close to finding our location and I couldn't risk them finding you, so I moved you here where you would be safe."

"Thank you Hagi!"

"You're welcome Saya. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did." As Saya sits up her gaze locks upon Law. "Hagi who is this?"

"My name is Trafalgar Law, and I was just investigating the source of the music when I found your cocoon. I swear I don't mean any harm. But if you don't mind me asking you said you were vampires right? What are you doing in a place like this? Who is this Diva person?"

"It would be best that you forget you saw us." Saya replies.

"Come on I just saw a girl that came out of a cocoon and you don't expect me to be a little bit curious."

"Should I tell him Hagi?" She says asking the man who had attacked Law earlier.

His reply was short and to the point." If you think it is best then I will go along with your wishes Saya."

She turns back to law and says. "First I need to go into long sleeps and must be kept safe because I'm vulnerable to our enemies then. As for who Diva is she is our enemy, she wants to see the end of all human life. She has a deep hatred for humans, but I know that not all humans are bad. I've made it my mission for the last three hundred years to kill Diva. Unfortunately it's not proving very easy, as during the times where I've been sleeping her Chevalier have worked their way into the World Government."

Now law was curious these chiropteran creatures looked 100% human but seem to have incredibly long lifespan like that of a giant, in addition they both had to be at least over 300 years old and still look incredibly Young. Law had to find out more about the anatomy of these creatures. He was even curious as hell they were able to work their way into parts of the World Government .

Hagi walks back to his cello case and start putting his cello back in it. The case looks like a coffin with an intricate design on the front and a black lacquer finish. It was the same one that he had attacked Law moments ago. It's then that they heard a scream coming from the top of the pit. Everyone turns to the stairs law had made as Liliana comes running down them screaming.

"There is some kind of scary monster up there! " She screams as she comes down the stairs followed shortly after by big ugly looking creature with an elongated face, pointed ears, a grayish skin tone, and large claw like hands. It lets out an ear piercing shriek.

It was unlike anything that law had ever seen before. Law stares at the creature not knowing what to make of it, before Saya comes running at it with a sword. She blocks it's claws with the sword, before parrying it and catching the monster off guard. Then in one quick motion she slices clean through it, blood squirting everywhere.

Its body starts to crystallize before it cracks and breaks into a bunch of tiny pieces. Law was fascinated now he had to know more. If Saya and Hagi were chiropterans, why did they look human when that one looks like a monster?

Saya walks over to the Liliana and and asks, "Are you okay? The monster didn't hurt you did it?"

Liliana shakes her head no causing Saya to let out a sigh of relief, before smiling at the young child.

"So I take it that thing was also a chiropteran?" Law asks.

"Yes one created by Diva."

"I see, If your mission is to fight these chiropterans, then let me help. I can at the very least I can provide you with a ship. Besides you said that this Diva person has connections in the world government right, well what better way to oppose the world government then to be a pirate."

Saya turns to Hagi "what do you think Haji? This wouldn't be the first time, we have sailed with a pirate crew."

" You know that I will go wherever you go Saya." He replies.

"Then yes I will join you." She says turning back to law.

"Good welcome to the Heart Pirates."

Law grabs Liliana by the hand and walks her up the makeshift stairs.

When he is out of sight Hagi puts his hand on Saya's shoulder. "Saya, is trusting him wise? I could sense he was telling the truth, when he said he wasn't working with Diva. But that doesn't mean he can be trusted. "

"You're right Hagi, but for right now we need a way off the island and he's offering us a way. I say we take it. If he tries anything we can always Leave."

Hagi simply nods as he takes his hand off her shoulder. "As you wish, Saya."


	2. Meeting the Crew

"So how do I look?" Saya says coming out of a small dressing room.

After they left the cave, saya mentioned that she wanted to get a haircut and some new clothes. So after getting her haircut, she was now clothing shopping.

Haji quickly replies without hesitation, "As beautiful as ever, Saya."

"Thank you Haji and what do you think, Law?"

Law stares at her a bit stunned at her beauty. She had cut her hair into a pixie cut style, with slightly longer bangs that framed her face perfectly accenting beautiful brown eyes. Her choice of dress being a simple white shirt and short white skirt. She also put on a long sleeve dark purple leather coat, and dark brown boots.

"You look… good!" Law says hesitantly as his eyes slowly move up and down her form. As he silently looks at her he thinks to himself, 'damn she looks good. Wait what am I thinking, I can't let this girl get in the way of my goal.'

They walk out of the store after law pays for her new clothes. However they were unaware that they were being watched from the top of a high building. The one watching them was a man with dark skin, he has on a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. He also has on a marine jacket with the kanji for justice written on the back. The jacket also has an Insignia on the sleeve signifying his rank as a vice admiral.

The man reaches into his pocket and pulls out a den den Mushi. After a moment or two of ringing someone finally picks up on the other end, "yes James."

"I found Saya, big brother Amshel. You were right about her being in the North Blue. However it will be a lot harder to dispose of her because she is awake. "

"Does she have anyone with her?"

"Her Chevalier and one other person. He watched her wake up I believe, as he went into a cave and came out with her."

"Can you confirm if this other person is a Chevalier?"

"I'm not 100% sure Big Brother but I don't believe he is."

"Very well, report back to HQ. Diva should be waking up soon and we should all be there when she awakens."

"Roger that Big Brother!"

[000000000000000000000000]

"It's nice to meet you Saya, I'm Bepo, the Navigator! " Saya stares at the polar bear mink navigator of the Heart Pirates. He looks just like a polar bear, but stands up on two feet. He wears an orange boiler suit and brown boots.

"It's nice to meet you too Bepo, but seeing a polar bear mink outside of Zou is rare, especially in the North Blue."

"Wait you're not going to question that I'm a talking bear?"

"I've been around the world before, I know a mink when I see one."

"Law, where did you find this hottie?" Says a man in a tan boiler suit, it seems like most of the crew wore these except for Law. He also had on a black and yellow cap with a red pompon on the top. The word penguin is written on the top all in capital letters.

" Yea, Law where did this cutie come from?" This guy had the same boiler suit as all the others, but had on a teal hat with a red rim, his long brown hair protruding from it. He also wears a pair of dark sunglasses, hiding his eyes.

"Penguin, Shachi, leave her alone. This is Saya, she is our newest member along with Haji. " Law says as Saya assumes that penguin is the one with his name on his hat.

"Like for real?" Says Shachi looking at Saya with hearts in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm joining your crew for a bit!"

Saya looks up at the Heart Pirates ship, or rather submarine. It's relatively big with a large fin like a tail in the back. It has an upper deck, and two large mast like protrusions implying that it could be used like a sailing ship. It's painted yellow with the jolly roger painted on the side. The symbol wasn't what was typical of a jolly roger. It looks like a smiling face that was showing its teeth, and it also has 6 T shaped protrusions coming out of it. The submarine also has "DEATH" written on the front in bold letters.

"I've never seen a ship like this before! It's made of metal and has no sails." Saya says starting at the Heart Pirate vessel.

"It doesn't need sails, it's a submarine."

" A Submarine? "

"Yes it's a ship that travels under the water."

"I heard ships like that were in development last time I was awake!"

Law realizes he's going to have to teach her about how much the world has changed in 30 years. Law turns to his crew. "Everyone prepare to set sail, we're heading for the grand line."

The crew responses almost in unison. "Aye captain!"

Everyone quickly scrambles onto the sub, but law tries to take his time to help Saya. He however is too late as Haji beats him to it. Law scoffs a bit at this, and then quickly wonders why he was feeling this way. He quickly dismisses the thought, as he steps onto the deck himself.

"Everyone to your stations, I want to be at the Redline by this time tomorrow. " Law says to the rest of the crew before turning to Saya and Haji. "I will show the two of you to your rooms."

Law leads Saya and Haji down into the depths of the submarine. They follow their new captain down the halls until he eventually stops at a door.

"You can have this room Saya!" Law says as the ushers her into the room.

Saya looks around her new home, which was adequate enough for her needs. The walls were a dull gray color, but that was to be expected considering this entire vessel was made of metal. The room itself wasn't all that big but, it had a nice single bed in it, with yellow sheets that seem to match the rest of the submarine. There was also a small dresser that looked like it was made of oak wood.

"I know it's not much Saya, but I… "

"It's fine thank you."

"You're welcome! But can I ask a favor of you Saya?"

"Sure," Saya replies, turning to the doorway and which law was standing in.

"I want to know more about what you are! I want to know exactly what makes you different from a human. Will allow me to take a few samples of your blood?"

Saya thinks for a moment before agreeing. "I don't have a problem with that, but in exchange I want information about what's been going on during the last 30 years."

"Deal! Now allow me to show you to your quarters, Haji." Law says turning to the second of his new crew mates.

"I do not need a bed, as I do not require sleep." Haji replies.

This took Law a second to process Haji had just said. "You don't sleep?"

"No I do not, I have not required sleep in over 300 years."

Now Law was really taken aback by these words. He just couldn't process how someone could go without sleep for 300 years. "How is that even possible?" He turns to Saya with a somewhat curious expression. "Do you require sleep outside of your initial 30-year slumber?"

" Yes, unlike Haji, I do require sleep." Law listens to her words intently, while quietly making a mental note to ask Haji for a blood sample later.

"Anyway Saya, if you please follow me to my medical room. We can take the blood samples there, while we're doing that I will give you the information you seek. As you already figured I am the captain of this vessel, but I'm also the ship's doctor. So I will be taking the samples myself, this way please. "

Law leads Saya further down the hall, and into a doorway." Welcome to my medical room."

Saya looks around the room which is filled with all kinds of strange machines, it has a couple of beds off to one side, and an exam chair like you would find in a doctor's office.

Law motions for Saya to sit in the chair. She takes off the leather coat and hands it to Haji before walking over to the chair. She quietly sits down and rolls up her sleeve.

As Law readies the needle for the blood sample he asks, "so Saya what would you like to know about the world?"

"Are all of the Pirates from 30 years ago still alive? Kaido? Charlotte Linlin, Whitebeard, Shiki the Golden Lion?"

"The first three are still active pirates, they are all yonko now, although Charlotte Linlin goes by Big Mom. As for Shiki the Golden Lion well he hasn't been seen in about 20 years. Ever since he escaped Impel Down.

"Wait Shiki was captured by the Marines?"

"Yes he was captured trying to free Gold Roger, who had been captured by the Marines. He however Shiki failed and Roger was executed by the Marines a few days later."

" Roger was executed?"

"Yes and they publicly executed him in his hometown in the East blue. But not before he gave one final fuck you to the government. He told the world that his treasure was up for grabs, and he left it all in one place. Naturally everywhere set sail for the grand line hoping to find his treasure. Even 20 years later people are still searching for it."

"Roger is dead? Wow I have missed a lot. Anyway what else happened to Shiki."

"He was thrown in Impel Down only to escape shortly after by cutting off his own legs and using his devil fruit abilities to fly out of the prison before they could catch him. "

" That sounds just like something he would do. He always was a little bit eccentric like that."

Law was a bit puzzled at why Saya seemed more concerned with Shiki's well-being than Rogers." Did you know Shiki?"

"Yes, Haji and I sailed with the Golden Lion Pirates for a little bit before I went to sleep."

Law pulls the final needle out of Saya's arm. Saya looks down at the table next to the chair, he out he had taken 3 full samples of her blood." I'm finished Saya thank you for letting me take the blood."

"Your welcome!"

Law, of course was now curious she had sailed with the infamous Golden Lion. "So you really sailed with Shiki the Golden Lion?"

"Yes."

"How did that come about?"

Saya gets up from the chair but she collapses. Haji quickly moves and catches Saya in his arms, it was fairly obvious that she was unconscious. "Saya are you okay?"

"Is something wrong with her?"

"No she should be fine, she just needs some blood. She hasn't really had any in the last 30 years and I don't think you taking blood samples helped her situation."

"Hey she willingly accepted to give me some! But if all she needs is blood, then I have a couple of bags of it stored away." Law walks over to a refrigerator, which he opens and pulls out a bag of red liquid.

" I always have blood on hand, just in case any of my crewmates would by chance need a blood transfusion. But I can always get more from them, giving some to Saya would not be a problem."

He quickly hangs the blood bag onto an IV pole. Law then quickly walks over to the cabinet, grabbing a pair of rubber gloves from the counter along the way. When he reaches the cabinet he pulls some tubing inside of it. He then comes back and attaches the tubing to the blood bag. He then takes a small pointed needle and sticks it to the other side of the tube.

"Set her on one of those beds and wheel it over to me."

Haji complies and sets Saya on the bed, before pushing it over to his new captain. Law then takes the IV needle and sticks into the same arm he had just drawn blood from.

"Thank you for helping, Saya."

"No problem, you and her are now my crewmates. I make sure to take care of my crew. So as long as you sail with me you are precious to me. Speaking of which if you ever need any blood let me know. "

"Thank you again captain and I will take you up on that offer if I ever need any, But for now all that matters is Saya. "

Law looks down at Saya's sleeping form, " yes all that matters is Saya."


	3. A show of strength

"Tap,tap,tap."

The sound of footsteps is heard running down a small corridor. Roses line the walls of the corridor, but not just any roses, these roses are a bright vibrant blue color. A rarity but they grew large numbers down the corridor. The one running through the corridor stops a large door at the end. A hand holding a key reaches out and unlocks the big metal padlock on the door.

A voice is heard calling someone's name in the distance." Saya! Saya! Where are you?"

"That's Hagi's voice, I need to go! But I hope to see you at Joel's birthday party, I'm sure he would love your singing!"

Saya turns around and runs back down the corridor. The blue roses become scarce as she runs down the hallway, but it doesn't seem to end. She suddenly finds herself back at the door she just unlocked.

The door swings open and Saya is compelled to step through the door. Once inside she is greeted by a horrid site. Bodies litter the ground, leading all the way up to a girl with long black hair. She has on a white dress that's stained with blood. The girl is biting the neck of Joel, the man she considered her father. Behind them is the mansion she had grown up in was completely engulfed in flames.

Saya opens her eyes to see the metal walls of the submarine. As she stares at them she wonders how much longer she will have to go through this. How much longer will she be locked in this never ending battle with her younger sister?

"Saya!" Hagi's voice comes from the other end of the room, causing Saya to look towards her Chevalier. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but I had a dream about the night this all started. The night of Joel's birthday party, when I released Diva. How how much longer do you think we'll have to fight her Hagi?"

"I cannot say Saya, but we will eventually defeat Diva."

"But we've been at it for almo…" Saya stops mid-sentence as her stomach growls.

"Let's go get you something to eat Saya," Hagi says putting his cello in it's case.

"Right," Saya says as she gets up from the bed and follows Hagi out of the room" So how long was asleep, Hagi?"

"While you were sleeping I walked around the submarine to get a feel for its layout, the kitchen is on the upper floor, " Hagi says as he walks through a small archway leading to the steps. Saya follows him up the steps, where he makes an immediate right turn upon reaching the top. He continues down the hall until he stops at a set of double doors. " The kitchen is through these doors."

The kitchen mirrored the rest of the submarine in terms of decor; the metal walls painted yellow. There was a refrigerator and some counter space, with a couple of bar stools. On the left side of the room was a table big enough to fit about 20 people.

"Your names were Saya and Hagi right?" Comes a voice that the two of them turn to look at.

The voice came from a girl, she had on the same boiler suits as the rest of the crew. She wore an orange and yellow hat, in which her long curly blond hair stuck out to just below her shoulders. She also has light brown eyes and red lipstick.

Saya smiles before responding," that's right and what was your name again?"

"Ikkaku, if I can be honest though, I'm happy you joined. I'm finally not the only girl on the crew anymore. I have been the only one since we formed the crew, and it's finally nice to have another girl to talk to."

"Ikkaku, I'm going to make Saya something to eat, would you like something as well?" Hagi asks as he looks through the refrigerator.

He pulls out a couple of fish from the freezer, before sitting on the counter. He then goes into the refrigerator pulling out various vegetables including, celery, carrots, onions, and a couple of potatoes. He grabs a knife from the wall, before spinning around and quickly descaling and deboning the fish. He then quickly slices the fish into small pieces.

He grabs a skillet and turns on the burner, before reaching into the refrigerator and grabbing a stick of butter. He puts a little bit in the pan, then puts some water over to boil. He takes the fish and puts it in the pan, then starts dicing the vegetables. As he starts dropping the diced vegetables into the water, he Seasons the fish with a little bit of salt, pepper and oregano. He adds the fish to the vegetable water before stirring it with a big spoon.

After letting it simmer for a few minutes, he turns to Saya, and pours some into a bowl for her. " I made enough for everyone, you are more than welcome to have some Ikkaku."

He pours some for her,"thank you Hagi, if this tastes as good as it smells then I'm sure I'm in for a treat."

"Haai i aaain oo." Saya says with a mouthful of food.

Ikkaku looks at her new crewmate with a confused look. Saya quickly swallows her food before repeating herself. "Hagi is an Amazing cook."

Ikkaku takes a bite and smiles," wow this is incredible."

Law's voice comes over the den den Mushi loudspeaker. " Attention all crew members, this is your captain speaking. The sub will now be surfacing. We will be going into sail mode so we can enter the Grand Line due to being uncertain about how shallow of water is around the Reverse Mountain. Anyone coming above deck reports there now, as we are only a few kilometers away from the Red line."

Ikkaku quickly takes her bowl with both hands, and drinks the fish stew straight from the bowl. She quickly runs out of the room," Thanks for the food Hagi."

Once Ikkaku is gone Hagi turns to look at his mistress, " you go on ahead, Saya. I will put away the stew for later. "

"Okay Hagi, thank you for the food."

"My pleasure."

Saya runs out of the kitchen and towards the door to the top deck. She quickly reaches it as she notices the crew gathering. She had seen 15 members, but only half of them were here. Saya looks through the small circular porthole windows just as the sub surfaces, but there was no sign of the blue sky. Instead she saw a sight she had seen multiple times over her 300 years of life.

The sky was grey and dark as heavy rain fell from the clouds. No matter what sea you came from Reverse Mountain was always stormy. Law turns a small wheel on the door, releasing the pressure lock and causing it to swing open. Bepo quickly runs out of the Polar Tang, before anyone else.

"FREEEEEDOOOOOOM!!!!!" Yells the polar bear mink as he throws his arms up into the air and runs around in the rain.

Law then walks out onto the deck followed by the rest of the crew. The remaining crew members come out a few moments later. "Who has the sails?" Law asks looking at his crew.

A very large bald man with a gourd shaped head, and a mustache, who has the same boiler suit as every member says. "I do captain."

Law walks over to the man as he says, " Thank you, Seiuchi." Law grabs the folded sails from Seiuchi before turning to his polar bear firstmate. " Sachi, press the button."

" Aye aye captain, " Sachi says as he runs just inside the door.

Two small holes open up in the front mast

as too long bars extend out from the top and bottom. A bar also extends back mast, but only from the top.

"Rooom!!!!" Law creates a large bubble around the Polar Tang. The sails start moving through the air, attaching themselves to the masts. While he is doing that most of the rest of the crew, including Hagi come on to the deck

"Law what devil fruit did you eat?" Saya asks, wondering how law made the sails.

"The Ope Ope no Mi, allows me to change the placement and orientation of any object within a confined space. It's very useful especially to me during delicate medical procedures."

Ropes from the sails attach themselves to hooks on the railings, before tying themselves in place to hold."Bepo jumps up there and makes sure they are secure."

"Aye caaaaptaaain!!!" Bepo says giving law a salute.

Bepo jumps up to where the hooks are and starts securing the sails, but as he does a loud sound is heard"Raaaawrrrrr!!!!!!!"

Out of the water comes a giant serpentine sea-king. The sea king stares down at Polar Tang, a visible look of hunger and its giant red eyes. It opens its mouth and lets out a loud roar, which echoes through the air causing most of the heart pirate crew to cover their ears.

"Hagi, you know what to do." Saya says as she holds out her hand

" Right Saya," he replies as he takes his cello case and sits down on the deck. He opens up the coffin shaped case as as he does a small compartment opens in the lid. Inside of the compartment within the lid is a katana which has a red and black hilt.

He takes the katana out and throws it at Saya. She catches it in one hand with ease, before unsheathing it and throwing the scabbard back to Hagi. The blade had a slight curve at the bottom, the curve was just slightly more of a curve than a normal katana. Right at that curve was a small red Jewel.

Saya jumps into the air, lunging at the Sea King katana first. She slices it down the middle, and straight across. As she continues to fly towards it she shifts her weight and then kicks off of the Sea King, doing a backflip as she does.

Law gets a sudden urge to save her and quickly without thinking uses his powers as his room is still up. He uses his powers to quickly move her back onto the deck. She is taken aback by this, as one moment she was in the air and the next she was standing on the deck.

As she sheaths her Katana back in its scabbard, the beast falls to pieces. Law couldn't help but be impressed with her skills as he thinks to himself, 'wow she's good. She can easily help me with my goal.'

She hands her Katana back to Haji, who puts it back into the compartment inside of his cello case. " I could have handled that myself, I did not need you to use your devil fruit powers to save me."

" sorry I acted on instinct, you're my crew now so it was kind I just did it subconsciously. "

"No harm done I suppose."

"THAT WAS SO COOOOOOL!!! Captain you and Saya make a great team!"

[000000000000000000000000000000000]

"Not everyone is here, Big brother Amshel." Says a handsome looking young man who appears to be in his twenties. He has on an all white suit, with short blond hair and light green eyes. He looks like one of those pretty boys who could get any lady he wanted.

"Yes Solomon the youngest of us is not here. He couldn't make it, as he had important military duties. " Amshel replies, stepping back into the room from the balcony he was standing on. He is a middle-aged man in a burgundy colored suit, with a black vest and white shirt underneath. His look is completed by a bright purple tie. His short jet black hair is slicked back, he has a beard which is connected to his hair Vaya sideburns, and a thin mustache.

"Ahh, and here I thought I'd get to meet our newest brother." Says another man with curly blonde hair, but instead of green eyes his eyes were blue. He wears a blue shirt with a ruffled collar that's cut low enough to expose his chest, bright pink pants that are almost blinding to look at, and bright white cowboy boots.

"Don't worry you will get to meet him soon Nathan." Amshel replies.

"Can we get this meeting started already? I have important things to take care of." James replies looking rather annoyed at Nathan's antics.

" Way to ruin all the fun Jamesy Boy" Nathan replies looking towards his dark skinned brother.

Amshel, who wasn't facing the rest of his brothers, says" Yes on to the matter at hand. Diva should be waking up any minute now."


	4. Shichibukai

"So where to captain?"

Law looks at his navigator and says. " just follow the log pose I gave you, Bepo. "Being the smart person he was, Law had made sure to get a log pose before entering the grand line. They had gone up the gravity defying waters of Reverse Mountain, and come down into the first half of the Grand Line.

"If I may make a suggestion, captain." Hagi says walking up behind him.

"Sure, what is it Hagi?"

" Ignore the direction the log pose is pointing. It's pointing slightly Southwest, instead ignore it and sail a bit Northwest until log pose changes direction."

"And why should I do as you ask?"

"Because while Saya sleeps, I tend to travel. I came through this area a couple of years ago and I know where the log pose is pointing, an Island called Whiskey Peak. A bounty hunting agency known as Baroque Works set up a place to ambush pirates."

"And what is Northwest might I ask?" Law asks Hagi.

"A safer Island, a place free of bounty hunters."

Law thinks to himself for a moment before, turning to Bepo. "Change course Bepo Northwest until the log pose changes directions.

"Tell me, when we reach landfall, I will be with Saya." Hagi says before leaving the Helm room.

Law stays in the helm room for a bit, before leaving as well. He walks down the hall before hearing a sound that he had become accustomed to in the last few weeks. The sound of Hagi playing his cello, the sound of his music echoes through the metal walls of the submarine. At first it had been a bit of nuisance, but now the crew saw it as just another sound on their ship.

Law follows the sound of the cello, the melody carried him through the metal hallways, around corners, past his Captain Quarters, his surgeon room, down a flight of stairs and, to the end of the hall on the second level. He stops in front of a set of double doors which lead to the cargo hold.

Law opens the doors to the emptiness of the hold. They had sold all their stolen cargo at Spider Miles and Law planned to loot more in the Grand Line, but for now the room only had crates in the corner. The crates contain basic stuff they would need to survive on the sea. Hagi was off to the left side from the doors, playing his cello while sitting on a barrel. Law's gaze was however fixed on the beautiful creature in front of him.

Saya was practicing her swordsmanship, Law couldn't help but watch her move. She was very skillful in her movements, yet there was elegance to it. Law found watching her entrancing, he was drawn in by her graceful movements as she swung her sword through the air. She stops and looks over at her new captain. "Law, can I help you?"

"Ah no, I was umm… " Law says as he looks into Saya's beautiful dark brown eyes. " That's a pretty interesting blade you've got there, does it have a name?" Law asks trying to change the subject.

" Ketsueki," she says holding up her blade. Law hadn't really got a good look at the blade, when she used it to slice down a Seaking. The blade protrudes out slightly near the hilt and the blade has small grooves going through the rest of the blade. The crystal on the blade which Law had thought was a ruby he could now tell was made of some other substance.

"It's a very impressive blade, Saya, but I must ask what the grooves are for?"

"To spread my blood evenly through the blade. My sword is not what kills chiropterans, my blood is the true weapon. The weapon is just the vessel in which to transfer my blood. My blood is poisonous to my sister, and that extends to any chiropteran she creates."

Law was curious about how her blood was poisonous to her sisters, but didn't want to press her further.

"How about a friendly spar Saya? No tricks, No devil fruits, just swords." Law says as he unsheathed his own blade.

Saya nods as she walks to the other end of the cargo hold. She turns to look at Law as she drops into a fighting stance. Hagi, who had stopped playing this music, looks up at Law and Saya. "I will moderate the duel. Ready… Start."

Before Law could even blink Saya was running straight at him. He barely has any time to react, but manages to put his blade up just in time. The sound of metal clashing is heard as their blades make contact. Law had to admit she was fast, but she had been alive for over three hundred years, so it was to be expected. He still wasn't sure if that was possible, but something told him she was being truthful.

As her and Law continue to clash blades, he gets a chance to stare into her beautiful brown eyes. They had now turned bright red and had a slight glow to them. Law found himself being drawn in by the entrancing color.

"Your good law, and your blade is impressive. What's the story behind that sword?"

"It's name is Kikoku, it was given to me by a weird old guy a few years ago. He said it was cursed, supposedly according to him, every time you wield the blade you hear the screams of every person it's ever cut down, I however hear nothing."

"Maybe you were deemed worthy by the curse." Hagi says putting his cello away, before sealing the lid and slinging the coffin like case over his shoulder.

"Hmmm ya, maybe. Anyway Saya you're pretty good."

Suddenly the voice of Sachi comes over the den den mushi intercom. " Captain, sorry to interrupt what you're doing but, we have a ship off the starboard side of the sub, it's one of Joker's ships . Should we proceed to raid it?"

Law doesn't respond but instead sheaths his sword. " Saya, Hagi prepare yourselves!"

He then puts his hand up with his palm facing down, as Saya notices a symbol tattooed onto the back of his hand. It was his jolly roger but it was sold black in the middle. She also noticed that starting with his thumb he had the letters D-E-A-T-H written on his fingers, just like the outside of his submarine.

Law suddenly yells, " Room!" Law then shifts into an upwards position, "Chambers!" Suddenly Saya, Law and Hagi are no longer in the cargo hold, and are now in the Helm room.

"Your order captain?" Asks Penguin.

"Take us up, block the path of the ship and prepare to board. "

"Aye Aye, captain!" The crew yells as they start messing with various different valves. As the crew member in a white mask turns the wheel. If Saya remembered correctly his name was Eiyō.

When the sub finally surfaces, Law opens the water tight door and Bepo is the first to rush out. "Freedom!!!"

"Bepo, Remember what we surfaced to do!" Law says as he Walks out of the door himself, followed by Saya, Hagi and the rest of the crew. Most of them had their weapons drawn.

"Right captain!!!" Bepo says as law his devil fruit powers to bring the ship closer. Bepo is the first to board the ship as he does front flip landing onto the deck of the ship. Law uses his powers to teleport the rest of the crew, Including himself Saya and Hagi on the ship.

"Alright everyone, you know what to do!" Law says with a smile.

Most of the crew were attacking the opposing crew. Most of them were just using weapons, except of course Bepo who was punching and kicking the crap out of everyone. While the crew was attacking, Law was using devil fruit abilities to move all of the treasure in the cargo hold to the deck of the Polar Tang.

He then uses the powers again to move the Polar Tang so that it's in the air where enemies on the ship can see it.

"Okay everyone back to the sub we're done here!" All of the crew jumps back onto the deck of the sub, Law was making sure that the enemy was watching the retreat of his crew. When the Heart Pirates, we're back on the Polar Tang, all of the cargo sitting on the deck of the sub disappears, along with the entire crew.

Only Himself, Saya and Hagi remained on the deck. "Saya, Hagi go inside now and tell Penguin I said dive the moment we hit the water."

Law makes sure they both go in , before he turns his attention to the enemy crew. He uses his powers to grab the head of the ship's captain, and only his head. Despite being detached from its body it was still very much alive. As he holds it in his hand, he tosses it up a few times like a ball, before saying, "Listen here! Can y'all give your boss a message. Tell doflamingo that The Heart has returned!. "

He then tosses the head onto the deck of a ship, before using his powers to slowly descend the submarine back into the water. The moment the sub is out of sight from the enemy crew he uses his powers to teleport just inside the where he quickly seals the hatch just as the sub hits the water.

Law suddenly appears in the helm room" Continue to the log pose destination Bepo, I'm gonna retire to my quarters." Law turns and heads out of the room.

After a moment or two, Saya turns and walks out of the room as well, Hagi following closely behind her. "Hagi, who is this Doflamingo guy, Law was talking about?"

"His name is Donquixote Doflamingo, he is one of the shichibukai of this era."

Yes and I have a personal vendetta with him." Law says as he appeared from the door from the kitchen, a sandwich in hand. "He killed someone very special to me, and I intend to take my revenge. "

[00000000000000000000000000]

"Purururururu Pururururu" rings the sound of a den den mushi phone.

" Hello bounty Commissioners Office."

"Yes, This is Vice Admiral James Ironside, authorization code 1 6 2 - 3 7 6. "

" Thank you Vice Admiral Ironside. Please start the nature of your call. "

"Yes I'm calling today to inform you that I need you to reactivate two bounties from 30 years ago, Deadman Hagi and Saya the Slasher."

"Of course right away sir.

[00000000000000000000]

A few days after the raid on Doflamingo's ship, the Heart Pirates have finally hit landfall. The island was quite a gloomy place, filled giant Pine forests and weird hook-shaped mountains. The forest eventually led to a big clearing, with the ruined remains of buildings all around. The only structure that seems to be intact was a large Castle on the hillside above the ruins.

"This island looks abandoned", Law says looking around.

Saya on the other looked devastated at the destruction. "Hagi, what happened here?"

Her reaction piqued law's interest. Had she's been here before? Why was he so devastated by the destruction of a long-dead kingdom?

"10 years ago, the government attacked the Muggy Kingdom. They found out that Red Shield was using this island as a base of operations."

"So they killed all of Red Shield, Then?"

No, Red Shield survived but only because of a man named Monkey D. Dragon. He leads a revolutionary Army against the world government and Red Shield has Allied themselves with him, since they both opposed the world government. Where they are now however, I do not know."

Suddenly a voice comes from behind, "You know I don't normally allow trespassers on my Island. However, seeing as it's you I think I can make an exception. "

The entirety of the Heart Pirates turn towards the source of the voice. A rather tall man with black hair, a short beard, a mustache, and sideburns. His Hawk like eyes, which are a bright yellow color seem to pierce through one's sole

A small cross shaped pendant hangs around his neck. He has ornate black and red clothing consisting of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wears light purple pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked into his large boots.

On his back is a large sword with a solid black blade, and large golden hilt decorated with jewels, the pommel of the sword is a large Red Jewel. Overall it looked like a very large cross on a man's back.

"It's been a while, Saya! You haven't aged a day." The man says.

"Do I know you?" Says asking staring blankly at the man.

"No I suppose it has been 31 years since I first met you. But allow me, Dracule Mihawk to become one of your chevalier, just like you promised all those years ago."


	5. A new Chevalier

"You want to become my chevalier? You know what that means right?"

"Yes, I know what it means Saya. I have had 30 years to decide, and I am ready to accept my place at your side."

But right now I am part of the Heart Pirates, I don't know if I can really expect you as a chevalier. "

"I am still willing, and I was not asking to join the pirate crew that you are traveling with. I simply wish to use the connections I have made over the course of 30 years to help you. I have built a reputation as being the world's strongest swordsman." Mihawk says bowing to Saya.

"Well Saya you're full of surprises. Who knew that you had connections to the shichibukai. It's an honor to meet you Dracule Mihawk."

"It's an honor to meet you too, Trafalgar Law. Yes I know all about you, I read the papers and you made quite a name for yourself in the West Blue. I trust it's your intent to conquer the grand line and become the pirate king."

"Something like that!" Law replies a bit off handedly.

"And are you her chevalier?"

"No, no, I just happened to be there when she awoke. I'm a doctor and I just happened to take interest in Saya's… unique biology."

"I see, well as long as you keep here safe and do anything that would bring her harm, then I have no objections to satisfying your curiosity about Saya. Anyway, please everyone he has stood outside enough. Please follow me into my castle. " Mihawk says as he starts walking towards the large Castle on the hill overlooking the ruins.

Saya and Hagi walk next to Hawkeye carrying on a conversation about what really happened on this island. Law and the rest of the Heart Pirates follow closely behind.

"Ummm captain is it wise to ally ourselves with a shichibukai?" Asks a member of the crew with a wide brim hat, goatee and mustache.

"Personally, no Kawauso, but Saya trusts him and I trust her judgment. Besides Doflamingo is a shichibukai as well, so it might be good to have one on our side.

"I suppose you do have a point captain."

As he finishes saying that they approach the giant wooden doors of the castle. Mihawk turns to address all of his guests." Now Heart pirates I assume you are staying the night, as the long post takes 24 hours to reset on my Island. That being said I welcome you as guests in my castle, however I must lay down a few ground rules."

Once he was sure everyone was looking at him he continued. "Rule One: while you have free reign to explore my home please do not steal or break anything. Rule Two: if I find out rule one has been broken in any way there will be dire consequences. Rule Three is probably the most important rule of all. Whatever you do under any circumstances do not leave the castle, lest you want to fall victim to the Humandrills ."

"Humandrills?" Law asks puzzles at what he ment.

"Yes the humandrills are a type of ape native to this island, they are incredibly intelligent creatures who watch and observe humans. Due to the fact that this island has been ravaged by War, the humandrills have become violent. They've learned to use human weapons, they are extremely dangerous and I would advise not going out alone at night."

"That sounds really scary!" Bepo says with a look of fear on his face.

"Yes but you should be fine mister bear so long as you don't go out at night!" With that he silently turns and unlocks the doors, before pushing both doors open. He ushers for everyone to follow him inside.

The doors open up to a grand entrance hall. The castle was decorated just like you would expect an old castle to be. Old furniture that looks to be as old as the stone building itself. The walls were made up by stones of various shapes and sizes. Armored Knights lining the 10-foot walls.

"Wow, this place IS AWESOME!!!!" Bepo yell as he runs back and forth looking at all the wonders of the castle

"Don't break anything bear, or there will be dire consequences." Mihawk says giving Bepo a stare that causes the polar bear mink to freeze in place, as a sense of dread falls over him.

Mihawk then turns to Saya," I will meet you in the dining hall shortly, Saya. That is in the East Wing" he says pointing to a hallway breaking off from the entry hall. "Go down that hallway, and the dining hall is at the end through the large double doors. "Heart Pirates please make yourself at home, and remember my rules."

With that he walks off into the castle's left wing, leaving the Heart Pirates to themselves. The Heart Pirates each go off in different directions to explore the castle as Saya and Hagi head towards the dining hall. Law follows Saya and Hagi because he was curious as to how the process of becoming a Chevalier works.

As Law walks down the hallway of the East wing, he looks around. This place was huge, paintings of various people were placed every few feet, with old kerosene style lamps in between. After about the tenth painting was an elaborate tapestry depicting what could have been the history of the kingdom.

Law stairs had it for a minute before continuing into the dining hall. As he enters a large room, which contains a large dining table big enough to fit 20 people. 'Did he really live here alone?' Law thinks to himself as a familiar sound starts to flood his ears.

Hagi had started playing the same familiar tune he always played on the cello. Law had been curious as to what tune was, but had never really gotten a chance to ask. He figured now was as good a time as any. "Hagi."

He immediately stops playing his cello and looks up at Law," yes captain. "

"I've been wondering for a while, what is it that you're always playing?"

"It's from a composer from the South Blue, that lived over three hundred fifty years ago. His name was Johann D. Sebastian Bach. His music is still famous even throughout the South Blue even today."

He continues to play his cello for a few more moments before Hawkeye comes into the room. " Now that is something I have missed hearing. Everyone turns to look at the swordsman, who had now taken of his jacket, hat, and sword. He was wearing a white shirt with a frilled collar.

How long since I've heard that music, over twenty years I believe. Has it really been that long since I saw you, Hagi?

"Yes, you helped me smuggle Saya into the North Blue."

"Ahh yes, I remember now", he says, turning to Saya. "Now on to the matter at hand Saya."

"I will ask you again Dracule, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes Saya, I'm positive, it's all I ever wanted. It's the reason I have trained for all of these years to become the world's greatest Swordsman."

"Very well Dracule," Saya says as she approaches the Swordsman. She slowly opens her mouth revealing her pointed fangs, which she sinks slowly into Dracule's neck. After a moment or two she releases him, before he suddenly collapses to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Dracule lets out in a blood curdling scream of pure agony. The scream echoes through the castle, outside the sound of birds can be heard screeching and flying away.

Law quickly rushes over as he checks the shichibukai's pulse. His pulse was faint but there, Hagi put a hand onto Law's shoulder. "Relax captain his pulse may be faint but I can assure you he will be fine. Right now all he needs is some rest while his body changes to that of a chiropteran. He is strong though he should be up soon."

Law checks his pulse one more time, it was now stabilizing. He was now more curious than ever about Saya's origins. "Saya, what are you exactly? What is a chiropteran? I want to know your history?"

"You want to know my story? It's a long one!"

"Yes," Law says as he stands up, allowing Hagi to pick up Mihawk and carry him to a chair.

"Okay but only if you tell me yours later, deal?"

"Deal!" Law says almost without thinking.

"Very well, I was born in the South Blue called Bordeaux 389 year ago. My father Joel was a scientist and researcher who studied rare and exotic creatures. The most interesting of these creatures was the mummified remains of a bat like humanoid he found in a cold snowy mountain top. He called this new discovery a chiropteran after the scientific name for a bat."

Law listens intently, not wanting to miss a single detail. He was determined to learn everything he could about Saya.

"So upon taking the mummy to his lab, where he and his assistant proceeded to dissect the mummy. He eventually found out at the time of death, as two stange cocoons were found in its womb. The assistant tried to cut them open but to no avail and instead ended up cutting his own finger in the process. His blood however dripped onto the cocoons causing them to react. After a few moments they open revealing two completely human looking babies, my sister and I."

Saya continues," Joel took me and raised me as his daughter, my sister was locked in a tower and given only what she needed to survive."

" Saya!" Mihawk's voice says, causing the three members of Heart Pirates to turn to the warlord. His eyes however were still closed.

" The process of being turned into a chiropteran is a difficult one. But Mihawk is strong, he doesn't have a reputation of being the world's strongest swordsman for nothing. I'm positive he will live. He's much stronger than I was when I took on this duty," Hagi says

Law turns to Saya," we can continue the story later. I'm going keep an eye on Hawkeyes condition

Law walks over and once again checks Mihawk's pulse, it was still weak but starting to stabilize. Law also decided to check his temperature, which was relatively normal, although he was still out cold and it looked like he would be for a while.

Before walking into the kitchen Hagi asks," what would you like me to cook,saya?

[00000000000000000000000000]

"Big Brother, do you want me to intercept Saya if she comes to Saint Malo?" Comes the voice of Solomon, from the transponder snail.

"Yes, if she arrives there, you may stop her."

"Thank you Big brother Amshel. Has Diva woken up yet?"

" You're welcome and not quite yet, but she will be soon."

"Good inform me as soon as she awakens.

I will, and one more thing I want to meet with someone."

"As you wish Big Brother, who do you want me to meet with?"

"A very powerful and influential person in the Underworld, an underworld broker by the name of Joker. With his connections and influence he should be able to help us spread Delta 67."

"I see, very well I will arrange a meeting with him. Anyway it was nice talking with you but, I must be going. I have a meeting with the board of directors. I will talk to you later Big Brother. For the Love of Diva!"

Amshel nods as he says " For the Love of Diva!"


End file.
